What Lovers Should do Together
by PJCOLE
Summary: Italy and Germany go to the Beach. PWP fluff. Fluff, it kills so be warned!


**A/N: Just incase you were feeling low on plotless fluff today. I may or may not write more in the 'List' Enjoy~**

"Come on, we are going to hit traffic, if we don't leave soon!" An angry German voice called from the living room. Italy scrambled around Germany's bedroom (now technically both of theirs seeing how Italy had managed to infiltrate it and take up nearly permanent residence), digging through all of his drawers (Germany had even given him his own dresser and half of the closet) and searching for his swim trunks. Yesterday, Germany had told him to find them and set them aside for today, but he had gotten distracted by one of Germany's dogs and ended up crawling into the bed without even looking for them once.

This was the only task the German nation had left in Italy's hands. He had taken care of everything else: packing lunch, sunscreen and towels, finding the right beach, and deciding how long it would take to get there and how long they planned to stay. Every last detail had been under his control, except for the issue of Italy's clothing. Perhaps he had been naïve in assuming the useless Italian could manage such a 'complex' task, but still he had and now Italy was rummaging around wearing nothing but his white T-shirt.

Before even finishing his search, he felt the need to give up and fell back on the bed with a heavy sigh. For a moment everything was silent and he just stared straight up at the ceiling, but soon enough he heard the stomping of sandals on the stairs. He cringed and closed his eyes tight, bracing for Germany's yelling fit he was sure would come the second his boyfriend opened the door. Then again maybe he would just turn away and blush like he did every time Italy forgot his pants. Italy hoped for the second, not just because it would spare him from Germany's anger, but also because he just loved how adorable Germany was when he blushed.

The door swung open and an angry "ITALY!" echoed through the room, causing the half-naked Italian to shrink back even more. No screams followed that though, and Italy realized this meant the second scenario was the one that would play out. He looked up, only opening one eye to peek around, and sure enough a nice pink tint dressed the embarrassed blonde's face. Quickly sitting up, Italy let a happy smile grow on his face as he watched his adorable boyfriend shift uncomfortably as the tint grew darker.

"Why do you insist on running around naked?" Germany asked, finally breaking the silence while noticing the pair of neatly folded blue swim trunks he had laid on the dresser that morning.

"Well, I couldn't find my swim trunks. And it's not like it matters, were both boys," he waved away the argument, then slyly looked at Germany with a playful smile and added, "and you've seen me before."

Deciding to ignore the innuendo, and the heat it added to his already burning cheeks, Germany walked over to Italy's dresser and grabbed the Italian's swim trunks with a sigh. He really could not understand how Italy had managed to halfway destroy their room (throw a few items of clothing on the floor) and still not notice the trunks sitting right in front of his face.

"Here." Tossing the blue pair at Italy's face he forced his eyes to remain above the brunette's waistline.

"Wow, how did you find them so fast?" Apparently Germany was yet to fully understand the depth of Italy's obliviousness.

"Did you honestly not look at all?" A headache was defiantly settling in nicely around Germany's right temple. "I found them this morning, after realizing you hadn't even bothered to look." He looked at the now fully clothed Italian and couldn't help, but sigh a bit in relief.

"Mi dispiace, I just got too tired." Germany just nodded at the apology and nudged Italy's shoulder lightly towards the door.

"Ja, I know. Now come on und let's get in the car."

XXX

The day was perfect for going to the beach, it was sunny and clear, but still held a nice cool breeze. It was a weekday of early march, so the beach was nice and empty, leaving the two to openly spend time together, which they did. Italy did most of the swimming and hole digging, but Germany did get rather into building a sand castle. Some people even took pictures of the over-the-top and perfectly to scale sand fortress. After pulling Germany away from building a draw bridge out of sand dollars and twigs, Italy demanded they buy ice cream at the peer side store.

It had been overly priced and small, but Germany was no match for the puppy dog eyes and ended up buying Italy the largest size available. The store manager had smirked when Italy almost immediately dropped the cone and Germany willingly bought another one, smaller this time. Even though Italy had managed to keep most of the ice cream on the cone or in his mouth during the second round, a rather large amount ended up all over both of them. How Italy managed to get some in Germany's hair, no one would ever understand, but he had and they opted to let the crashing waves get it out.

After a one sided game of Marco-Polo, they decided to eat some of the sandwiches Germany had packed for them. Italy pouted the entire time, whispering about how much he wanted pasta, but Germany had quickly explained that pasta was not the proper dish for eating at the beach. Once they finished eating, Italy was still thinking about pasta and ended up making an ungodly large sculpture of it in the sand. The amount of people who swarmed it, made the mob of people who watched Germany build his castle seem small.

After thanking everyone who gave their amazed complements, Germany dragged Italy away from the crowd and over to a more secluded part of the shore line. There Italy bounced around collecting seashells and stacking them up in their now empty picnic basket. Germany may have been a little angry at the mess that it was making, but the cute face Italy made every time he showed the blonde nation his latest find made up for it. As the evening drew on, Italy grew board of looking for shells and decided he and Germany should walk along the shore.

Italy talked about everything under the sun and a few things that weren't, clinging to Germany's arm the whole way. As the walk continued Germany even started to talk more, chuckling at Italy's ridiculous stories and adding in sarcastic quips now and then. A smile spread across the old general's face and chose to stay there for some time. Going to the beach had been one of Italy's best ideas.

"Well, we can check it off my list now!" Italy giggled as they walked back, hand in hand, to their car. The sun was setting in an array of colors behind them and most of the few people left were also winding their ways back to the parking lot. Though the only thing on Italy's mind was how wonderfully happy Germany's slight smile made him.

"List?" Germany asked, not really curious, mostly just making conversation, too absorbed in the glistening of the salt water on Italy's skin.

"Yeah, my list of things lovers need to do together!" The brunette answered happily, swinging his and Germany's arms back and forth between them. This made Germany stop staring at the Italian's nicely tanned skin as he tried to control his hearts fluttering at the word 'lovers' and the heat on his cheeks from not only too much sun.

"…W-what else is on there?" This time his question came from genuine curiosity.

"Ve~ lots of stuff. Like shopping and going skiing and dancing and sexy stuff and things like that!" He looked at Germany and gave him a smile that grew as the Italian nation noticed the adorably embarrassed expression the blonde gave back to him.

"Sexy stuff?" Germany coughed out.

"Yeah, like the things in those books you hide under your bed," Germany may have just invented a new shade of red, "and like we do sometimes." Now, it was certain he had. They reached their car, but Germany did nothing about it, too concerned with the fact that Italy had seen his stash.

"Ve~ are you okay Luddy?" Italy asked, poking Germany's cheek. This managed to wake him up. He quickly nodded and fumbled for the keys, unlocking the trunk and tossing their belonging in it.

"Yeah I'm fine." He finally answered while opening Italy's door for him, which made the little nation giggle happily.

"Good." He said somewhat weakly still unsure of the truth behind Germany's answer. Maybe it was a bad thing that he tended to worry over things and blow them out of proportion, but it's what made him the caring Italy Germany claimed to love. _Alright no, Italy. No doubting stuff just 'cuz Germany got all weird when you talked about sexy stuff. _Italy shook his head at himself and turned to Germany, who looked straight ahead with furrowed brows. This made Italy's lower lip come out in a pout.

"Did you have fun with me?" He whined a little, looking over at Germany sadly.

"Yes." Germany quickly answered as if the question was completely ludicrous.

"Really?" Italy, however, did not pick up on the tone.

"Yes Feli." He reached down and placed his hand lovingly on Italy's knee, taking a moment to look away from the street and smile at his boyfriend. "I always have fun when I'm with you." A slight pink colored Italy's cheek, which made Germany's chest tighten at how absolutely adorable the brunette was. It took him longer than should have been safe to look back at the street. Italy hugged Germany's arm and giggled happily.

"I'm glad I can make you smile." The giddy Italian said softly against Germany's shoulder. How it was comfortable for him to be leaning over the gear shift, Germany did not know, but he was not about to complain about the sweet display of affection.

When Italy finished hugging Germany's arm and scooted away, the blonde nation was quick to grab his boyfriend hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb slowly over Italy's as their fingers intertwined, both planning to stay that way the whole drive home.

**A/N: Sorry almost none of this actually took place on the beach, I really didn't plan the story this way, but oh well, it turned out better than I thought it would. (Yes this is reposted from the 100 day thing I deleted) R&R**


End file.
